


Nothing more than a glass of water and a peaceful night of sleep

by Strength_in_pain



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Crying Luke, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Luke, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings Friendship, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Sad Luke, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, michael comforts luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Michael wanted nothing more than a peaceful night of sleep and a glass of water, he couldn't help but walk into Luke's hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing more than a glass of water and a peaceful night of sleep

Though Michael wanted nothing more than a peaceful night of sleep and a glass of water, he couldn't help but walk into Luke's hotel room. Why? Because the youngest of the band was crying all day long. Literally from the time he woke up until now Luke has been a crying, suffering mess. Michael promised himself he wouldn't feel sorry for the boy, after all the blonde deserves it. But as he passes Luke's hotel room he heard those Loud, heart shattering sobs and Michael couldn't resist any longer. He had to shut the kid up.  
Opening the door, Michael was met with an unpleasant sight of a very upset Luke. His body was curled in the smallest ball possible under the large bed's comforter. His small frame was shivering and shaking as sobs erupted from his chest. Michael's own chest hurt as he watched his best friend suffer, even if he was mad at Luke. A loud cry came from the boy's mouth and Michael spoke up, "Luke? Are you ok?"  
Lukes reply was anything but sad, in fact it was bitter, "what the hell do you think!" He yelled, if it weren't for the cries and sniffles coming out of his mouth every two seconds It would have sounded really bitter. 

"Whatever" Michael muttered, turning to leave.  
"Wait!" The high pitch voice was followed by a crack. "Please Don't leave..."  
More loud cries echoed the room, bouncing off the walls and landing in Michael's ears like a drum. Anger clouded Michael's vision for a second as he remembered Luke taking his song and using it as his own. He remembered how Luke got all the attention from it and how his ego grew. But that crashed down when the manager decided to teach Luke a lesson. The manager was fed up with Luke for sneaking out of the hotels in every country every night. So they hit him. More like spanked. They forcefully beat Luke's butt with a belt last night when Luke came home at 3:00am completely wasted. Luke could have been hurt staying out so late by himself and driving home drunk. So Michael promised himself he wouldn't protect the boy from his chastisement. He told himself he would let Luke receive the agonizing punishment without coming to the rescue. Luke deserved every smack, or so Michael thought. But his thoughts became clouded when Luke was repeatedly crying his name trying to convince Michael to help him. He cried for Ashton and Calum too. No one came to his rescue though. Luke took a total of 142 hits before being left alone in his hotel bedroom. Luke cried all night and all day. Michael didn't get any sleep. During breakfast, Ashton told them to ignore Luke. He said that Luke needed to learn to stop sneaking out. Nevertheless, Ashton felt badly about leave Luke to his own suffering, especially when Luke cried out for hugs. That killed all of them. So Michael had a difficult day due to these tears and he was getting freaking sick of hearing the wails. Angrily, Michael turned back to Luke and yelled "shut up!" As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. Luke was now sitting up in the bed, eyes puffy and red. Tears blotching his face and his blonde hair disheveled. For a second, his cries stopped and his lower lip trembled. Soon his tears started up again. Only this time they were so Loud, Michael thought the whole country of New Zealand could hear. 

"Shhh Luke, I'm sorry. I won't leave, I promise." He said, walking over to the boy and rubbing the tears from his cheeks.  
But Luke pulled away from the touch. "Yyyyy-ooo-u didn't hhhelp me." He gave A loud sniffle and then continued, "whhhyyyy didn't you maake them sssstttoopp." He was crying so hard it was nearly impossible to comprehend, but Michael managed.  
"I'm sorry Luke. I thought you deserved it for sneaking out so much and being so egotistical."  
"Well now I feel Alone and hurt and, oh God it hurts sooo bad." Luke screamed a second later and Michael quickly pulled luke into a much needed hug. He rubbed the shaking boys back repeating,"it'll be ok." Over and over again.  
"Mikey help, please make it stop. It hurts, it hurts!"  
Michael didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to stop the pain.  
"I'll get ashton"  
"no please don't leave me"  
Luke clutched Michael's arm like a life line, so Michael lifted Luke up and stood him in the bathroom. All of a sudden, Luke turned around and threw up in the toilet. His crying literally made him sick. Michael now just realized how much of a mess luke was at the current moment. Luke needed him. So Michael lifted Lukes shirt off after he was done throwing up. Then michael tugged down the pants and boxers. Trying his best not to look at Luke too much, Michael guided him into a warm bath.  
"Better?" Michael asked leaning down.  
"A little" luke admitted, enjoying the warm relief wash over him.  
They stayed like this for a while, both of them sitting together listening to the water run. When Luke turned around Michael noticed just how damaged his bum actually was. Poor kid. Michael thought, trying to hold back his own vomit. When Luke finally got out of the tub the tears came back, but Michael was quick to hush them. He put some sunscreen lotion on Luke's bum and then a pair of boxers before carrying Luke back to bed. The two cuddled together and finally, finally luke stopped crying and snuggled his head into Michael's chest and fell asleep. Right before he dozed off he said, "Mikey?"  
"What Lukey?"  
"Thank you" And then soft snores were heard.  
So yeah, all Michael wanted was a glass of water and a night of peaceful sleep. He may not have gotten that, be he did get to hug and comfort his best friend and that was what Michael truly wanted deep down.


End file.
